


Walking in Embarr

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [59]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bernadetta von Varley's Father's Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, Count Varley Warning, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Flashbacks, Harm to Children, Hubert Von Vestra's Father's Bad Parenting, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), chapter 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: Hubert tells of the first time that he met Ferdinand and all the awful things that came with it.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463725
Kudos: 6





	Walking in Embarr

**Author's Note:**

> The following part of Princess Byleth contains the various heads of the Adrestian Empire being awful people.
> 
> Content Warnings for Rape, Attempted Underage Sex and Abuse. Yeah. this is very much not one of the fun entries.

I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

“First off, why the hell are you eating my cereal?” Byleth announced, carefully setting the sword of the creator down at her side. Hubert looked up from his bowl. A deep breath followed. 

"Ferdinand ate all my cereal and I haven't gotten a chance to really go grocery shopping." the dark mage answered and found himself treated to a look from his teacher. Having a spoonful of his breakfast, it's right back to looking at Byleth. "Are you feeling better at least?"

Byleth looked away. Better is definitely the wrong word to describe this here. Confused would be a better word in this situation. Better yet, let’s just rephrase the question entirely. Are you still confused why everything is still an absolute mess in your head? If I had to take a guess, the answer was most definitely 'yes'. Beyond the point.

"No comment." Byleth answered and took a deep breath. Nice as it was to see Hubert 'care' about her wellbeing, her mind was already elsewhere. More specifically, Hubert and Ferdinand. Yes, she had all their information in her class book. But there was something 'intimate' about getting information right from the source. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you meet Ferdinand?"

Hubert looked away, a couple deep breaths following. Eventually, his gaze did return to his teacher. While Edelgard had made no mention of it to him, the dark mage got the feeling that Byleth knew at least part of this story.

"It was back when Edelgard was kidnapped." Hubert started, making sure to grab hold of the table with a hand. It doesn't go undetected by Byleth, a stare heading his way…

.

A boy rushes about the Royal Palace. Today should've been a regular day in what had mostly been a peaceful time for the Adrestian Empire. Peaceful in the eyes of the boy at least. The truth was sadly far more complicated in that regard. 

“Edelgard!” he called out, already getting looks from the servants cleaning the hall. He just ignores them. No real harm in that. They were servants after all. It was their job to clean up the messes made around the palace. The opinions of them di-

“Come back here this moment!” a voice called out, the boy finding himself face-to-face with the one and only Count Varley. Dressed in his finest suit and tie, Mr Stepford was in one of his moods. Because of course he was. Though, that maid forcefully dressed in a pinafore really wants to get the fuck out of here. To be fair, no one really wants to be with Count Varley. Not even Count Varley himself. Beyond the point in the current moment.

“Who the heck are you, little girl?” Mr Stepford announced, already eying up our boy. Grabbing hold, he pulled the boy over. “I asked you a question. Do I need to ask again or perhaps, beat it out of you?”

The boy doesn’t answer, hands going for his pockets of all places. Uh… you do realize that has a lot of connotations that aren’t easy to ignore? Lots and lots of sexual ones. Yes, part of that has to do with one Count Varley. Even more so as he reached for the boy’s pants.

Grabbing a stone out, he shoved it into Count Varley’s chest. Mr Stepford was knocked to the floor. Where he fucking belong. It also provided for the perfect opportunity to put some distance between the pair. Even if that did mean Count Varley could just go back to raping women. Like he always does. Thank fuck someone gracefully put him in his place. Beyond the point as our boy continued his search for the princess. She had to be somewhere in this place. There was no way that something had happened. That encounter with that strange pedophile using a person for his own personal gain was just a fluke. There was no way any other strange encounters could occ-

“Yes, yes, I’m going to be the new king.” a different voice called out, attention focused solely on their phone rather than the world around them. This person had also made the mistake of getting right in the path of our boy. How the heck the latter didn’t even notice the former in the first place is beyond me. Doesn’t really matter. The phone falls to the ground, our boy getting treated to a stomach punch. “Mr Hubert von Vestra, what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

The boy gave this person a look. Short, fat and bald on the top of his head, he would’ve looked better as a clown rather than whatever the fuck he’s supposed to be? Some kind of member of the government? I guess. Doesn’t look silly enough to actually be a politician. I’ll take your word for it, Mozu.

“I’m looking for Princess Edelgard. Do you know where she is?” Hubert countered, getting laughter from this clown of a man.

“She’s off in Faerghus by order of your father.” the clown continued, Hubert already heading out. At this point, he didn’t really care what this joker had to say. No, he was going to get to Faerghus, drag the princess back Embarr and then figure things out from here. That should be easy enough. Even if this Faerghus place sounds very far and would most definitely require crossing several territories. Each of which definitely has a different set of attitudes towards some kid charging through on a quest for the princess.

Exiting the palace, Hubert began his trek. Following the roads, it was just a matter of time till he got there. Hell or high water, he was going to make it.

“Where the heck are you going?” a voice announced, just one more distraction in his path. What made life so insistent that it needed to stop him at every turn to listen to these idiots blather on about stupid stuff. Couldn’t it see that he wass very fucking busy? He had a princess to save and the last thing that he needed was a bunch of idiots getting in the way. So he took a deep breath and took in this obstacle.

Standing before him was a boy no older than him. A head of orange hair done up all nice and fancy, with a set of orange eyes staring tight towards Hubert. Dressed in his finest clothes, it was a far cry from the black cloak that Hubert chose to wear.

"I'm going to find the princess." Hubert announced, pushing past the boy. So the boy stepped back in front of him. Though now, he was pointing a spear at Hubert. Which just makes our young dark mage reach in for another stone in his pocket. Because you know, violence is the best way to solve problems here in Fodlan.

"Let me come with you then to rescue our noble lady!" the boy announced, his words calling on deaf ears for the moment. Even more so as Hubert pushed on past. There was no need for companionship. The only person he needed was himself. Maybe even Princess Edelgard to an extent. So he continued his walk, more than certain that he was getting followed by this boy. The least he could do was put his spear on his back. Not much use in pointing a weapon out when you're running after someone with a magic stone in hand. Rarely would that work out. Especially not in the favor of the one not holding the stone. Sort of like that one time Hinata challenged Leo to a fight. As it turns out, dark magic packs quite a punch. Far more than a spear could ever do. Was kind of hilarious. Especially after Hisame had to scold his father for that act of stupidity. Oh right. The two boys and their walk. Or something along that.

Currently, the two were still engaged in pointing their weapons at each other in the hopes that one of them would yield. Sadly, this was not the case. Or perhaps, one of the boys had fallen for the other. Not yet at least. That’ll definitely come later.

“What the hell are you doing, Hubert?” a voice announced, a black van rolling up to our pair. The head of a man with short black hair has his head poked out. Guess that makes him Hubert’s father or something. At least this time, the parents match their children’s hair color. Corrin had a couple days where she had to make sure that some other kid wasn’t going to come out of nowhere and call her ‘mama’. I’ve kept on the straight and narrow when it comes to that sort of thing.

Hubert’s father exited the vehicle, swinging his foot into Hubert. Knocked to the ground, the beatings start. First with the fists until the skin of his own son is all black and blue. Every once in a while he does stop for a second. But only to kick his own son in the groin.

“I didn’t even want you in the first place, you dumb fuck.” Hubert’s father announced, tears rolling down his son’s face. Was that all he was to him? A sack of meat that no one wants to eat?

So he withered up in the fetal position. What else was he supposed to do? He had failed Edelgard. His father had found him and now, he was going to die.

“Please stop hitting him!” the other boy shouted, his words falling on deaf ears once more. At least till he pushed his spear into Hubert’s dad. A little dull, but it does the job of reducing his possible friend.

“Be glad you’re the son of the prime minister.” Hubert’s father announced, smashing his fist into this boy’s stomach as he dragged his own son away…

Back out in reality, Hubert had finished his bowl of cereal. A deep breath followed. Then it’s right back to Byleth. Expression unchanged, more a result of disbelief of the story she had just been told. Unlikely as it probably sounds, there's definitely a grain of truth within all of that.

“Fuck.” the professor remarked and let go of her sword. No real use in the weapon for the moment. "I'm guessing that boy you met was Ferdinand?"

The dark mage nodded and stood up from his seat. Heading over to the kitchen, he set his bowl down in the sink and washed it.

"Yeah." he muttered, letting his focus return to his teacher. While there was a part or two left out (like I don't know, the whole thing about Edelgard taking the throne and that meltdown of a meeting beforehand), this was good enough of an information dump for Byleth. "He's one of the few people who makes me feel unlike anything I've ever felt before. I suspect you know that feeling."

Byleth's cheeks turned cherry red, Hubert taking this as his opportunity to head for the exit. At least wait a second for her to respond.

"Also, Dorothea likes roses and nice chocolates." the dark mage added as he pulled the door open. Outside, the stars were twinkling and night had taken hold of the sky. Oh dear. Either that story was a lot longer than it looks, or someone was out for quite a bit. "Just thought you should know. For her birthday, of course."

With that, Hubert headed for his apartment. Did make sure to close the door behind him. How nice of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Three Houses. Yes, double birthday fun. Well, fun is probably the last thing that would describe this.
> 
> Next Time: We celebrate one year of Princess Byleth with a little princess time... and some shopping. Then, maybe something with Palette.


End file.
